Mecco, The Scary New Girl
by Honoo Kitsune
Summary: This is My first fanfic so it might be bad. A new girl is at skool and seems to be alittle..well...strange and has a short temper. Not to mention she could probually beat up anyone and Dib is really anoying her.(sorry, im bad @ summeries) Please R/R!!


A/N: Ya me soo happy! My first IZ fanic. Now just to note it, Mecco is MY character that I made up.  
So NOOO u can't use it. I have a copyright on her so don't use her...If you do..then   
I will kill u...jkjk..im joking but still don't.  
  
Mecco, the scary new girl.  
  
  
ABC: abc = talking, whispering, ect.ABC:(abc)= actions or expressions  
ABC: ::abc:: = thinking(ABC) = things that r happening  
  
(It is the middle of Oct. and yet another miserable day at skool...or is it?)  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Quite class today we have yet another classmate joining our miserable class.  
  
the class spread whispers around the room  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Pleases meet or new, soon to be doomed like the rest of you, classmate, Mecco.  
  
A/N: Mecco is actually pronounced: mea-ko. I just spell it that way and no not the little racoon from Pocahotis or whatever::  
  
( a girl with long, purple hair walks in. Her hair has tips of it dyed red  
that continues up to her eyes which are a yellowish-green.   
She wears long, baggy, blue jeans with a small chine attacht   
on her belt and runs into her poket. Her shirt is fitted to her top and is black with a  
skull on the front. Her sleeves are short and she wears a small,  
necklace that holds a silver circle with a red   
gem in the middle.)  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Now Mecco, say whatever you want know then sit down and be  
quiet for the rest of the year.  
  
Mecco: ( plainly says) Just stay out of my way and I won't be forced to hurt you.  
OK???  
  
(a dead silence in the room for a few seconds and then)  
  
Boy: You need help.  
  
( as the sound of giggling kids filled the room, Mecco glares)  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Quiet now class!! Joe, shut up!! Take your seat Mecco.  
  
( as she walks to her seat she looks at Zim then, Dib, then gives a sharp glare at Joe.  
Joe is startled for a sec. Then relaxes.  
To bad for Joe. Cause Mecco sat to the right of Dib and in  
front of him. She takes a seat)  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Now class, today we will be learning about(Mecco during this  
Glares back at Joe:: head not moving just eyes:: with a smirk on her face)  
Chromosomes and how they make the pathetic people in society to...  
  
( a loud, wiping sound went over the classroom)  
  
Joe: AAAAHHHH!!! My leg.....(rolling around on the floor with everyone watching) the pain, the pain.  
  
( as he rolls around on the floor, everyone can see the big, gash in his lower leg like if he had been cut.)  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Joe!! I said to be quiet. Now take your seat.  
  
( Mecco smirks as she looks back at Joe rolling to the floor. Dib turns to her)  
  
Dib: What did you do to him??( looking confused)  
  
(Mecco looks back at him)  
  
Mecco: What are you taking about? I didn't even touch him!( looking outraged)  
  
Dib: Oh come on!(looking....well.. you know.. that look when you know   
the other person is lying) You were the one that threatened the whole class.  
  
Mecco: ( quickly saying)SO!!!!  
  
Mrs. Bitters: Mecco, Dib! Stop talking or you will get extra homework  
and have to make a clone of a caterpillar in your bathroom sink.  
  
(As Mecco and Dib stopped arguing, Mecco gave Dib a quick glare and went  
back to reading along.)  
  
( Joe, later had to go to the nurse's office and was sent to the hospital to get stitches.   
Now it is Lunch time. Mecco was one of the last people to show up in there and ended up at the  
end of the lunch line. Almost all day she has had a look of irritation on her face and still   
has it now.)  
  
( Because she was the last one, there was no wear to sit except next to , Zim where the table  
was clear, or next to Dib which there was only Gaz. Gee I wonder, Zim or Dib, the one she hates. She walks over and sits down by Dib.. jkjk...sits down by Zim. Zim just glances over in confusion.)  
  
( Now Over by Dib)  
  
Dib: There is something vary wrong with that girl....something...not normal.  
Maybe she is some sort of alien from outer space.. maybe from Zim's planet!!!  
Like Tak was.( OK I have never seen the Tak episode so cut me some slack if I got it  
wrong) HHHMMMM.... that would explain the fact they are sitting next  
to each other... but what did she do to Joe... Zim could have done it to me any time he   
wanted... it just doesn't go together. HHMMM.. maybe she is a....a....no...she would be  
taller if she were big-foot...what do you think Gaz?  
  
( Gaz, as always, is playing her Game Slave 2)  
  
Gaz: SHHH.....IM in the zone........  
Stupid flying piggies.  
  
Dib:(Hmmmm....well there is only one way to find out.)  
  
(At Zim's Table, Mecco just stares at her food)  
  
Mecco: :: that looks like poop. Hmmm maybe I will just have some milk. ::  
(takes a sip and then she swallows it down hard. Looking rather sick , she looks at the label which reads  
"Poop" and has suddenly lost her appetite... Zim is just poking at his food...  
and occasionally looking over at Mecco just to make sure she wasn't trying to pull something.)  
  
Dib: Well, what are the two ALIENS doing? Developing a   
plan to take over the world.  
  
( Zim would usually reply by a threat that as an Irken invader he  
would make this planet be a living nightmare after his plan had worked. But someone else was also at the table so Zim decides to decline that he is an alien)  
  
Zim: What are you talking about?  
  
Mecco: (stands up and knocks Dib on his head) Did you get hit on the head to hard or  
were you just born this stupid.  
  
Dib: Knock it off!! (pointing to Mecco)I know you are an alien(now pointing to Zim) and you've admitted it tons of times to me. So don't play stupid.  
  
Zim: I don't know what your talking about.(looking confused or trying to and also playing stupid)  
  
Mecco: (now is really ticked off)Why don't you just leave before I hurt you just like I hur........  
  
( Mecco freezes... she had told too much)  
  
Dib:(looking satisfied) SEE, SEE! I know what you were about to say "before I hurt you just like I hurt Joe!!"(now shouting) You see, she is an alien cause sh..  
  
( a loud wiping sound filled the cafeteria)  
  
Dib: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.(now on the floor rolling around in pain. The cut was visible to everyone... It wasn't as bad as Joe's looked but stung twice as bad.)  
  
(Mecco was now standing above him, glaring down)  
  
Mecco: (whispering to her self) Your lucky that I missed.  
  
(steps over him and walks out of the lunch room. Behind, Zim looked astonished yet slightly confused. )  
  
Zim: :: I never knew earth babies could do that to each other.....  
but are they even suppose to do that?::  
  
( later at recess. OK Dib didn't half to get stitches but go a large band-ad  
instead. Mecco is just standing there playing a Game Slave 2...Now   
who dose that sound like. Zim is trying to play doge-ball and Dib is just   
talking to Gaz who is also playing her Game Slave 2)  
  
Dib: How did she do it.. I mean.. She didn't touch me yet  
my leg hurts like h..( Gaz kicks him hard in his leg.. the one that has the  
band-ad)OOOOOWWWWWCCHHIIIEEE Gaz!!!  
  
Gaz: Sorry it slipped. Now leave me alone.  
  
(We see Mecco banging on her GS2( IM going to use this as an abbreviation   
4 game slave 2. OK?) as she looks around then spies Gaz and begins to walk over)  
  
Dib: OH MY GOD!!! She is coming over!( now standing right in front of Gaz)  
Come on Gaz, we must get out of here.  
  
Gaz:( doesn't ever look up).....Move.. Your in my light.( pushes Dib away)  
  
(Dib moves to the right of Gaz and sees that Mecco is not  
going to him, but Gaz.)  
  
Dib: watch out Gaz...She has amazing alien powers.  
  
(Gaz just ignores him. Mecco finally reaches Gaz and gives a Quick glare to Dib and then  
looks down at Gaz)  
  
Mecco: Do you have any extra batteries? I left mine at  
home.  
  
(Then all of a sudden, Zim actually doges a ball, but nails  
Mecco right on the back of her head. Mecco loses her balance and almost falls over  
but then catches her self. She rubs the back of her head as the ball flies directly above her)  
  
Mecco: (Has a look of rage on her face as she turns her head and glares then looks  
Up to catch the ball then goes back to glaring) Who through this???  
  
(everyone points to a big, fat boy in the middle of the basketball  
court. Mecco waits for a sec. then clutching the  
ball in one hand she winds up and throws the  
ball nailing the kid right on the face. The kid falls over and is knocked out. The ball flies back to  
Mecco)  
  
Mecco:(catches the ball) dose any one else want to play??  
  
( everyone just backs away saying nothing, Gaz was watching the whole time  
and is astonished. Mecco just drops the ball and it bounces away from her)  
  
Gaz:(whispers)wwoooohhh.  
  
Mecco:(turns back to Gaz) Now, do you have any extra batteries?  
  
Gaz:(digs into her pocket). Ya right here...(hands her the   
batteries and Mecco puts them in her pocket and then   
a cable hangs out...Gaz points to it )Is that a linx cable.. Maybe we could play together some time.  
  
Mecco: yaaa, sure....by the way what's your name?  
  
Gaz: Gaz.. Yours?  
  
Mecco: Mecco...hey I saw you sitting next to that guy....Dib I think....are u  
friendz with him or something??  
  
Gaz: pphhhsss.. no way he is my stupid older brother...  
Mecco: that's good...cause he has some problems....  
  
Gaz: ya...maybe you could come over sometime?  
  
Mecco: ummm ya OK.  
  
( Gaz smiles....and for once...Mecco smiles back...)  
  
Mecco: well here's my number( handing her a piece of paper) call me OK?  
  
Gaz: ya OK...  
  
Mecco: Well see ya later.( walks away)  
  
Gaz: OK, bye.  
  
( that whole time...Dib was just standing there watching. and now   
Gaz is back to her game and Dib walks in front of her)  
  
Dib: What are you doing???  
  
Gaz: WHAT???  
  
Dib: You just made friendz with the enemy!  
  
Gaz: come on...she is just a normal girl!  
  
Dib: but she through that ball faster than anyone.  
  
Gaz: Dib will you give it a rest...she is just  
probably in fast-pitch softball player. Now leave me alone!(punches him)  
  
Dib: ouch!  
  
Gaz:(walks away)  
  
(at the end of the day)  
  
Mrs. Bitters: OK class, you must come up with a way   
to solve the riddle of the missing link in  
68 hours or you will fail my class.  
  
(as the bell rings.. Mecco gets up and is the first to leave she spills Dib's papers  
on the floor and continues on. As Dib picks them up...he notices Mecco's shadow. At the  
end of her waist was a weird shape....it was about 3 ft. long and had an arrow  
on the tip. Like a tail)  
  
Dib:( after getting up he turns to Zim) well Zim. Looks like you aren't   
the only alien in the class any more.  
  
Zim: don't be ridicules! IM just a normal disgusting human worm earth baby like all of you..  
  
Dib: That's the thing ZIM... people on earth don't say disgusting human  
worm earth babies...that's what makes you stand out.  
  
Zim:(looking oddly confused)huh?  
  
Dib: AAAAhhh....forget it.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Yaa Im done!! ^_^ please review 


End file.
